The Deep End
by x5012
Summary: Everyone has their problems. Sooner or later, we all fall off the deep end. xHighSchoolFic xMultiplePairings xMatureContent xVulgarLanguage xOOC
1. Chapter 1: Everyone

Disclaimer: Characters are property of M. Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke flipped the switch to his alarm clock as he woke. Today was the start of a new term at school. Groaning, he turned on his side and looked out the window. Bright and sunny, just the way he hated it.<p>

Grudgingly, he sat up in bed. He looked around his room at the four walls encasing him. They were white, bare, bland, and peeling. What more could you expect from the government, though?

Being an orphan, Sasuke lived in assigned housing. It wasn't horrible, he had to admit. He had shelter, food, water: all the basic necessities to survive. It just wasn't him though. Sasuke Uchiha deserved more than this shabby flat they had stuck him in. And it wasn't only him. There were others in the apartment as well. You could tell by the obscenely loud music coming from the second floor above him.

"Lower that shit down!" He yelled, chucking a book from his bedside table at his ceiling. "Can't wait until I'm eighteen. Stupid laws. I deserve my full inheritance right now. Not just a three-hundred dollar check every month. How the hell do they expect me to survive with three-hundred dollars a month?"

Sasuke continued his rant and he grabbed a towel and hopped into the shower.

* * *

><p>Iruka Umino whistled as he walked the halls of the Konoha Hillside Apartment Complex. It was September 9th, and the new school year started today. Being a social worker, it was his job to look after the orphaned teenagers in Konoha. Lucky for him, there were only three.<p>

He turned to a door marked with a big, silver 5 and knocked. After no answer, he walked away.

"Sasuke's probably in the shower getting ready. Reliable kid." He mumbled to himself.

He stopped again, three doors down at room 8. He knocked three times and waited. After a few seconds, he knocked again. No one answered. He knocked once more. Then, he started to bang, and eventually, he kicked.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled through the door. "Wake up right now! The new term starts today and I'll be damned if you're late again!"

He walked away and up a flight of stairs at the end of the corridor. He stopped at room 16, in which he heard an ear-shattering guitar solo streaming out of. He waited until the solo stopped to knock.

"Just a minute!" A girl yelled from the inside. A moment later, the door opened.

"Morning, Tenten. Just wanted to chec- What the hell are you wearing?" Iruka gasped in disbelief.

Before him stood Tenten, another orphan the government had put under his care. Only it wasn't really Tenten. It was as if a box of dark make-up, multi-coloured hair dye, black leather clothing, and studded accessories had eaten her up and spit her back out.

"Oh, this is nothing. I just bought myself some new clothes with the money I earned from my summer job. Not all of us we're left with a huge inheritance." She said, casting her eyes to the ground below her.

"Well, it's a tad too much. Go a little easy, why don't you?" Iruka suggested. "Also, Mrs. Portimier from room 17 called and complained about your music again. Please don't play it so loud. I swear, you're making that woman deafer tens times faster than usual."

"Hah, okay. I guess. She just doesn't appreciate good music." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, just wanted to check-up on you guys. Don't be late for school. I'll be back again next week to see you." Iruka said, smiling.

"Mm-kay, Iruka. See you, then." Tenten said, shutting her door with a smile.

Iruka walked back downstairs to room 8. He banged on the door once more.

"Naruto! You better open this door or I'll- Oh! Sasuke. Did I get the wrong room?" Iruka asked when he came face to face with Sasuke.

"Oh, no. I just came over to wake this stupid idiot up. It's no good. I think he stayed up all night." Sasuke said, picking up a shoe from the floor and chucking it at a seemingly lifeless heap nestled on the bed in the room.

"What the hell?" Came a groggy, stifled reply. A tousled mess of blond hair popped out of the blankets at the foot of the bed. Blue eyes blinked groggily as the teen yawned widely.

"Naruto, wake up! You're going to be late for school." Iruka scolded as he walked into the room.

"Oh crap, that's today, isn't it?" Naruto sighed as he rolled over in bed.

"God, this place is a mess." Iruka said as he did his very best to avoid the mountains of trash, clothes, and other questionable items strewn throughout the room.

"I'm going on ahead." Sasuke said as he walked out the open door.

"Wait! Sasuke, wait for me." Naruto said, jumping out of bed.

"Naruto! Pants!" Iruka yelled.

"Aww, shit." Naruto sighed as he pulled the sheet around his waist.

"Heehee." A loud giggle came from the hallway.

"Tenten! Look away!" Iruka said when he saw her in the hall.

"Aha, sorry Iruka. It's not a big deal, anyways. I'm seventeen, not nine. Anyways, I was just passing on my way out. You really should keep the door closed, you know." Tenten said as she continued walking away.

"Dammit, Naruto. Now you've gone and scarred an innocent girl." Iruka scolded.

Sasuke scoffed when he heard Iruka's comment as he walked away from the room as well.

"What's so funny to you?" Tenten questioned, looking back at Sasuke.

"Iruka just called you innocent. He's really naïve for an adult." Sasuke smirked.

"Whatever. I'm an innocent girl as far as you know." Tenten glared, walking out of the apartment complex.

Sasuke smirked on as he walked out after her. "Walking to school?"

"Not all of us came from a family of rich snobs." Tenten said, walking away.

Sasuke smiled in self-satisfaction as he walked towards the parking lot. He pulled out the keys and opened his new convertible. He had received his license over the summer and had then gained access to his choice of one of the many cars his family left behind. Being Sasuke, he of course had to pick the best car of the lot. Starting it up, he glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Sasuke! Take me with you!" Naruto yelled as he burst through the front doors of the complex.

"Naruto, your backpack!" Iruka yelled after him.

"Sorry, can't take you. Picking up someone else." Sasuke yelled as he backed out of the space and pulled onto the road.

"Dammit." Naruto sighed. "Iruka! Can you drive me?"

"No, I can't. I have to go back to work at the office. Walk like Tenten." Iruka said, shoving Naruto's bag at him. "And if I hear you're late today, I'm cutting your allowance."

Naruto sighed dejectedly as he pulled on his bag and walked down the street. A buzzing started in his back pocket and he pulled out his cellphone.

"What?" He grumbled into the phone.

"Oh! Naruto, you're actually awake."

"Sakura!" Naruto said cheerily.

"Haha, I was thinking you'd still be asleep, that's why I called. You can't be late again." Sakura laughed from the other end.

"I'll do whatever I please." Naruto said. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Oh, I was wondering if Sasuke left the apartments, yet."

"Oh… Sasuke." Naruto sighed. "Yeah, he left just a moment ago. I can't believe you're still with that snob."

"That's no way to be talking about your best friend." Sakura scolded.

"Some best friend. He's making me walk to school when he's got a new car. The asshole can't even take me in the spare seat."

"That's because that seat is for me." Sakura teased. "Anyways, I think that's him pulling in. See you at school. Don't be late!"

Naruto flipped the phone shut as she hung up. Sighing, he continued his walk to school.

"Why the long face?"

"Haha, what's up, Shikamaru?" Naruto grinned, looking up at the house he was passing.

Shikamaru Nara was bent out over the window, looking down at Naruto. His hair was pulled back into a puffy ponytail.

"Nothing much. Just having a smoke." Shikamaru mumbled, taking a drag from the white roll between his fingers.

"That better just be a cigarette." Came a voice from across the street. Naruto looked over and saw Ino Yamanaka walking through the doors of a house parallel to Shikamaru's.

"Ino. Looking posh as ever." Shikamaru drawled, noting the girl's pristine look. She had her long blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her shirt was a simple button-up with a wool sweater pulled over it, and under her plaid skirt was the leggings of a black leotard.

"Why are you bringing ballet shoes to school?" Naruto asked.

"And why are you walking? Didn't your parents buy you a decent car during summer vacation?" Shikamaru asked, putting out the roll on his windowsill.

"Walking is excellent exercise, and I'm going to the gym to practice a little before class starts. Excuse me, I'm leaving now." Ino said, as she walked away from them.

"Heh, whatever. All that girl has on her mind is ballet. I'm telling you, man. She practiced everyday during the summer." Shikamaru said.

"Watching her, are you?" Naruto laughed.

"Can't really help it, you know. Her window's right across mine." Shikamaru replied.

"That being the case, she got a nice bod?" Naruto smirked.

"That ballet really does a body good." Shikamaru smirked. "Anyways, come in for breakfast. My mom made pancakes."

"I wish. I'm starving, but I have to get to school. Not all of us are smart enough to be excepted from half of our classes." Naruto said, continuing his walk.

"My genius is a gift that only few are granted." Shikamaru laughed as he retreated in the house and closed the window.

"With all the weed that guys smokes, it's a miracle he's still so smart." Naruto mumbled as he took a turn into another road.

BEEEEE-EEEEEP!

Naruto yelled in surprise as a car horn blasted from behind him.

"Need a lift?"

"The fuck, Gaara?" Naruto scowled. "You're going to make me go deaf."

"Haha, whatever. Get in or walk the remaining twelve blocks to school.

Naruto grinned and hopped into the back of the jeep. "What's up, Kankuro." He greeted the driver.

"Not much. Just taking Gaara to school. You were on the sidewalk. Now, you're in my jeep. You?" Kankuro questioned as he drove on.

"Ah, not much. I was walking to school. You almost blew my ear drums to bits. Now, I'm in your jeep." Naruto casually replied. "Hey, why isn't Temari taking you to school?"

"Oh, she left hours ago." Gaara said from the passenger seat. "She got a job at the school as a teacher in training and had to be at the school earlier. And hell if I'm waking up as early as her just to sit in the school and wait."

"We're here. Have Temari take you home." Kankuro said.

"Whatever." Gaara replied, jumping out of the jeep.

"Damn… I hate this place." Naruto grumbled as they walked through the front doors of the building. The entrance way was laden with a Back-To-School banner, as well as many posters promoting healthy habits, and flyers for school clubs.

"At least we get to hang out in the senior lounge this year." Gaara shrugged.

"Yes! Finally. Thank god, I never thought I'd make it to my senior year." Naruto exclaimed.

"Neither did anyone else." Gaara smirked at his own joke.

* * *

><p>"You know, if they find out you brought him to school, you'll get in trouble." Shino said, lounging on the couch in the Senior Lounge.<p>

"It's fine. I'll just keep him in here during the day. Teachers barely come in here. Isn't that right, Akamaru?" Kiba laughed, petting Akamaru as he sat across a lounge chair.

"Get him off the furniture, Kiba. I've waited three years to get into this lounge and I don't want it smelling like dog." Tenten mumbled from a computer desk against the outer wall of the room.

"Just leave him. This will be his chair, okay? Only this one. That way, nothing else will smell like him." Kiba said, rubbing the spot between Akamaru's ears.

"Hello, Senior Lounge!" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Morning, Naruto. Gaara." Shino greeted the two that just walked in.

"Only you, guys? Where's everyone else? Besides Shikamaru, stupid git has to go and pass every test known to mankind to salvage extra hours away from this place." Gaara asked, slinging himself the couch with Shino.

"Ahh… senior lockers… kept away from the rest of the school, graffiti free, and no signs of chewing gum stuck anywhere." Naruto said, throwing his bag into one of the lockers that lined the left wall of the room. They stood tall and gleaming, spacious and shelved.

"Chouji isn't coming in for a few weeks. He caught some sort of sickness… the mumps or diabetes. Something like that." Kiba mumbled absentmindedly, playing with his phone.

"Ino's in the gym, I saw her when I walked by." Shino said, flipping through a book of insects.

"Neji isn't coming until later. He said he had to do something first." Tenten said as she pulled an iPod from her bag.

"And Sakura is with Sasuke, which still confuses me because that guy is a total ass and doesn't deserve a girl like her." Naruto grumbled, slamming the locker shut and placing a combination lock on it.

"Ah, still pinning after Sakura, eh?" Kiba asked.

"She's the most beautiful girl in the world. She's smart, and sexy, and funny, and incredible." Naruto sighed.

"She's alright, I guess. Huge forehead." Gaara shrugged, leaning over to take a peek at Shino's book.

"Alright? She's more than alright. What I wouldn't give to be with her."

"If you keep talking about my girlfriend like that, I'll have to beat you, you know." Said Sasuke as he entered the room, Sakura following closely behind him.

"You don't scare me, Uchiha." Naruto smirked, flicking off his best friend.

"Tenten, what in the world have you done to yourself?" Sakura paled as she walked over to her friend.

"It's not a big deal. I'm just being more expressive. Jeez." Tenten said, brushing back a newly coloured strand of electric blue hair.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go in." Hinata mumbled from the passenger seat of Neji's car in the parking lot.<p>

"Come on. It'll be okay. Everyone's going to be happy to see you." Neji said as he turned the car off.

"No they won't. They're going to think I'm a freak. I've been in a mental hospital for the past six months."

"It's not a mental hospital. It's a rehabilitation center. And it's fine. You had a breakdown, but you're okay now. Nobody's going to think you're a freak because you had a little too much pressure on yourself a while back." Neji said, pulling his bag from the backseat.

"It was a mental hospital, and you know. Using fancier words doesn't change it." Hinata retorted.

"Whatever you say, Hinata." Neji said. "Listen, I need to go in to see my counselor about some extra after-school class. When you're ready, just lock the door and go in. Tenten texted me and said they're all in the Senior lounge."

"Yeah, okay." Hinata replied.

"And make sure you eat breakfast." Neji said sternly. "We don't want you getting sick again."

"Yeah… okay." Hinata said.

* * *

><p>"One. Two. Three. Four. One. Two. Three. Four."<p>

Ino muttered to herself as she danced in time to the classical music playing in the gym. She loved ballet. She was the best dancer in the whole town and wanted to go to join a professional ballet school after high school. Professional schools don't take the best in towns, though. They only take the best in the world. So, Ino practiced.

"Pirouette. Sissonne. Entrechat. Grand Je-"

"BAM!"

Ino gasped as she fell to the ground in surprise. She turned around to angrily yell at whoever distracted her from her grand jete. Standing there at the gym doors was her neighbor from across the street.

"Damnit, Shikamaru. What did you do that for?" She glared.

"Fun." Shikamaru shrugged, walking into the gym.

"What are you doing here? You don't have a first or second class." She huffed as she picked herself off from the floor.

"I was bored at home, so I decided to come hang out for a while. See everyone, you know." He said as he stopped to help her up.

"Whatever." Ino mumbled as she walked over to the radio and stopped the music.

"Don't quit on my account."

"Trust me, I'm not." Ino said as she picked the radio up. "The bell's going to ring soon. I need to get changed. See you."

"Yeah." Shikamaru said as he watched her disappear into the girls locker room in the corner of the gym.

* * *

><p>"GET OFF ME, SASUKE." Naruto yelled.<p>

"Let me sit here." Sasuke said, sitting on Naruto, who was sitting on apparently the comfiest chair in the lounge.

"No way! I sat here first. It's my chair!" Naruto grunted, trying to push Sasuke off.

"Let me sit and I'll take you to school for the next two days." Sasuke offered.

"A month."

"Hell no. Walk here." Sasuke smirked, applying more pressure.

"Fuck you!" Naruto wailed.

"Stop fighting you two." Sakura rolled her eyes at the pair of boys fighting over the chair.

"So childish." Shino muttered, not looking up from his book.

The door to the lounge opened and in walked a boy. He was tall and skinny, his stature could be best described as a pole. He had black hair that was clipped in a fashion that gave the impression that they had placed a bowl over his head. His eyes were wide and atop them were too extremely bushy eyebrows. He smiled brightly as everyone looked on in astonishment.

"Hello! I'm a senior transfer student. My name is Lee! Rock, Lee. Please to make your acquaintance. The kind people in the office told be to come here to meet my fellow seniors. I hope I can get to know all of you and become great friends in the coming year!" Lee smiled widely as he held out a hand to Gaara, who sat nearest to the door.

Gaara stared at Lee in disbelief for a brief moment, then stood. "You annoy me." He said as he walked out of the room. Lee's face fell as he stood there, rejected.

"Oh, don't worry about Gaara. It takes a while for him to warm up to people. God knows it took us years before he even started talking to us. I'm Kiba." Kiba said, standing to shake Lee's still outstretched hand.

"Yeah," Tenten said from her seat the desk. "Just give him time. Lucky for you, not everyone is like him. I'm Tenten. This is Sakura. That's Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino. You'll meet everyone else later." Tenten said as she pointed to everyone in turn.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy. Home of the Slugs." Shino said, pointing at a poster above the computer Tenten sat at of the school crest. It was green and golden, with a white slug slung across in an arc.

At that moment, the bell rang clearly through halls indicating that class was to start.

"Ugh… thus marks the beginning of a year of total shit." Naruto grumbled.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. First chapter of many to come. I plan to make this a long term project, but I will finish it within six months, a year max.<p>

Feedback appreciated.

x5012


	2. Chapter 2: Temari and Shikamaru

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>"Somebody switch seats with me." Naruto called out to the others in the room.<p>

"No way," Sakura said from the seat behind him. "Nobody wants the seat right in front of the teacher's desk."

"Exactly!" Naruto said. His eyes browsed the classroom for an extra seat, but there was no luck.

Out of the three rows of five desks, every chair had been taken except for the furthest four in the last row near the window. Naruto didn't like sitting by windows. They tended to distract him.

"Just sit there, it's only homeroom. It's not like you're going to have to sit through a lecture." Shikamaru drawled from the front desk nearest the door.

"Tch. Whatever." Naruto huffed, sitting in the chair. "What are you doing here anyways? You don't have classes until eleven."

"It's the first day back. I think I should show a little effort and come to homeroom once in a while." Shikamaru said, leaning back in his chair.

"Yeah, right. I bet he's just here to see Temari. Always liked the older women, eh, Shikamaru?" Kiba teased, poking Shikamaru's back from his seat behind.

"Disgusting." Gaara scowled. He didn't like the idea of his sister seeing one of his friends.

"You liked her in freshman year, didn't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up, it's not like that. That was just a stupid crush." Shikamaru said. "I'm just here today to get my schedule. And I'd never go for Temari. She's Gaara's sister. And she's twenty-one. That's so-"

"Old?" suggested a voice from the doorway.

"Yeah. Old." Shikamaru turned to his right.

Standing there was a very annoyed looking Temari. "I'm sorry my age revolts you. Don't worry. I'm not into kids."

Temari walked over to the desk in front of the room. After placing a few folders on the desk, she pulled a small stack of papers out of a bag. She looked up at the class and sighed. As luck would have it, Temari had been put in charge of the seniors that, not only her brother was in, but all his friends as well. She frowned at the blond boy sitting in the front.

"Not even five minutes into the school year and one's already asleep in class."

"Naruto, wake up!" Sasuke leaned over and kicked the desk right of his.

"Guh!" Naruto woke with a jolt.

"Okay, now. Is everyone settled? There are some very important things we need to take care of before I hand out-"

"Sorry!" Temari was cut off as Neji ran through the door dragging a girl along with him. "I'm so sorry we're late. We won't be marked as tardy, will we?"

"I haven't even taken roll call, yet. Please hurry and take your seats."

"Hinata!" Sakura stood and ran to the girl Neji had dragged in. "I'm so happy to finally see you again. Here, sit next to me."

"Ah… okay." Hinata blushed and took the seat between Sakura and the windows, behind Sasuke, with Neji behind her.

"Okay. Is that everyone? Should I expect anymore interruptions?" Temari asked impatiently, eyeing the young students in front of her. "No? Well, then. Let's start.

"Obviously, I am your homeroom teacher. This makes me in charge of you lot. Any problems, please come to be. I'll help the best I can. Please remember I am not a permanent teacher, and my internship may end anytime during the year. Secondly, new students. I know we have one. So, welcome to Konoha Academy, home of the Mighty Slugs. Be sure to stop by the main office and pick up a copy of the student handbook in your free time. We'll all get to know you, and you'll get to know us during self-introductions after I hand out schedules."

"Self-introductions? Isn't that what you do in elementary school? We're seventeen, not five." Ino commented.

"I hate self-introductions… you have to stand in front of the whole class and talk about yourself while others stare." Kiba said.

"Yes, I know. It's horribly uncomfortable. But I'm going to be a teacher, and it's practically their job to make you all feel that way." Temari continued. "All students are reminded that the gym is off limits during lunch time due to the vandalism by undiscovered students last year." at this, Temari shot Naruto a glare. She knew it was him because she overheard Gaara talking on the phone about it after it happened. Also, upon hearing this, Naruto leaned over and high-fived Sasuke. Temari inwardly groaned.

"Well, then. Schedules. Pass them around. Don't forget, since you are all seniors, one class required will be student services, in which you'll each work in a different area of the school for one period. Report to the senior lounge for third period to receive your placement." She handed Sasuke the stack. After leafing through them for his own, he passed the rest down behind him.

"Literature for first. Physics. Student services. Then, Calculus and gym." He read aloud.

"We've got all the same classes, then." Neji commented from the back.

"Crap. I've got art with Anko. That crazy bitch is going to make me throw paint on a wall or something." Naruto said, as he passed the stack to Sakura.

"Hah, I heard she makes students sketch naked models… of her." Sasuke commented. Naruto's face turned a faint shade of green.

"He's joking Naruto. I took her class last year, and she's a really good teacher." Sakura commented. "Aww, Sasuke, we only have physics together."

"I've got Anko for first with you, Naruto." Gaara said.

"Awesome. What about history? I don't want to sit through boring lectures alone." Naruto asked.

"Chouji has history, but it's for fifth." Shikamaru commented, reading Chouji's schedule.

"Don't read other people's schedules!" Temari snatched the paper away from him and placed it in a folder. "Well, now that everyone has their schedules, we'll start with self-introductions. Shikamaru first, then we'll go down the rows."

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he stood and faced the class. "I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm a genius."

"Well, you're an exciting one." Ino said.

"You all practically know everything about me." Shikamaru stated, taking a seat. "What else is there to tell?"

"Okay, okay. Let's make this more interesting." Temari said. "I'll write a couple of things on the chalkboard that you have to tell us. Favourite colour, favourite subject, hobby, what you plan to do after you graduate, and an interesting fact; that's it."

"Green, art, I don't know, and my mom made pancakes for breakfast." Shikamaru said. "Kiba, you're up."

"There's nothing interesting about pancakes for breakfast." Kiba said as he stood. "Okay. I'm Kiba. I like the colour brown. I don't really have a favourite subject. I like to work at the Veterinary Clinic after school, so I'll probably become a vet. And I have thirteen dogs."

"I'm Shino. I like the colour white, science, and bugs. I want to become an entomologist. That's a person who studies bugs." Shino noticed Naruto's hand shoot up in the air at the word. "And, my ant farm is thriving."

Ino shuddered at the thought of bugs as she took her turn. "Hi… I'm Ino Yamanaka. My favourite colour is periwinkle. I like art the best. When I graduate, I'm going to become a professional ballet dancer, and I've won seven ballet contests."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he stood at the front of the room. "You all know that already, though. Orange is my colour, gym is my subject, partying is my hobby. I don't want to tell you all what I want to be in the future. And this year, I'm going to throw the greatest end of the year party, ever!"

"Haha, okay. Sit down, party boy." Sakura laughed. "Hello, I'm Sakura. My colour is pink, obviously. I like Health. My hobbies are hanging out with friends. I'm probably going to become a nurse. And I love my boyfriend." She winked at Sasuke as she took her seat.

There was silence in the room. Temari looked up and saw Gaara looking out the window. He clearly wasn't planning on introducing himself. "We'll skip Gaara for now, but we'll come back for him later."

Tenten rolled her eyes as she stood. "Hey, I'm Tenten. I like the colour blue. Literature is my favourite subject. I love music, and I want to start a band someday. The Uprising of Us All by A Night to Forget is my favourite song."

"Hello!" Lee stammered as he stood. "My name is Lee. Rock, Lee. I like the colour green, as well. I enjoy journalism, and cooking is my hobby. I hope to become a great chef in the future. I'm new and moved here just last week."

"Welcome to our town." Temari smiled. "Sasuke?"

"I'm Sasuke." He said, still sitting. "Blue is my favourite colour, math is my favourite subject. I have nothing else to say."

"I-I'm… my name is…" Hinata stuttered as she stood, eyes cast downwards. "Uh… I like lavender… and art… and photos… I want to be a… Well, I-I'm not sure yet…"

Neji stood when Hinata had been silent for a while. "I'm Neji Hyuuga. I don't have a favourite colour or subject. I enjoy data and statistics. That's most likely the reason I'm going to become a Data and Statistics Analyst."

At that moment, the bell rang. "Off you go, then." Temari said as the class started to rise. She turned to the board and began to write some notes on the board. About ten minutes after, she turned to sit at her desk.

"Shikamaru!" she gasped.

The aforementioned teen grinned from the desk he had been clearly sitting in since homeroom. "Not very observative, are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Temari slumped into her chair. "This is my prep, which means no class for the period. And why aren't you in your class?"

"I'm a genius. I don't have class until eleven. And you're wrong."

"What?" the blonde looked up at him.

"The notes. The atomic weight of zirconium is 91.224." Shikamaru pointed at the notes on the board.

"Oh, whatever. These aren't even my notes. I'm writing them in for another teacher. I'm just a student-teacher." Temari complained as she corrected the mistakes.

"Well, then. You might also want to correct the way you spelled palladium. Two Ls, not one." Shikamaru stood and walked over to the desk. "This is probably why you aren't a fully licensed teacher yet."

"Shut up, you." Temari said, sitting down again. "Go do something more productive. Why don't you go read a book in the library or something?"

"Why, when I can hang out here with you?"

"Shikamaru, don't." Temari warned. "We're not doing this. I'm your teacher now."

"You're not really, just an intern." Shikamaru said, rounding the desk. "And it's not as if anybody will find out."

"But what if somebody does?" Temari said, standing and walking to the other side. "I can get in real trouble, you know."

"No one will. It's been six weeks." Shikamaru followed and took Temari in his arms.

To no other than themselves, they had been seeing each other since the third week of July. It was purely coincidental and unplanned. It had just been an average night in July. Temari was out having a drink with some friends from college when she noticed one of Gaara's friends hanging out by the bar. After a few drinks, they ended up spending the whole night talking in a park until the sun rose the next morning.

After that, they had been meeting up night after night. Unknown to anyone else, they soon became a couple. It had been a bit problematic at the beginning dealing with the differences in their ages, but now that Temari was teaching, they had new problems on their hands.

"You're amazing." Shikamaru said.

"Seriously, Shikamaru. Stop. Someone could pass by and see." Temari pushed him away and walked back over to her chair.

"Fine." Shikamaru said, leaning on the edge of the desk. "And I'm sorry about that thing I said earlier."

"What thing?" Temari asked while shuffling through some papers.

"About you being old and disgusting. You're not. You're mature and amazing."

"And you're cheesy." Temari laughed. "Hey, whose purse is that?"

Four desks down the first row was a small, blue purse.

"It's Ino's. How troublesome. She forgets things a lot." Shikamaru sighed and walked over to pick it up.

"Are you and that Ino girl close?" Temari asked.

"Not particularly. We played a lot when we were younger since we were neighbors, but that's changed." Shikamaru answered, walking back.

"Oh, how so?" Temari looked up at him, fingers laced beneath her chin.

"Usual stuff; different interests, growing up and the like. Why?" Shikamaru leaned over the desk towards her. "Jealous?

Temari smiled. "Jealous of what? She's just an old childhood friend, right?"

"Exactly. Anyways, she's not into lazy geniuses like me. That's your thing." Shikamaru smirked and leaned forward to capture the lips of the older woman.

"Oh god…" Ino gasped, and turned from the classroom, running silently back to her computer class. She had realized her purse lay forgotten in her homeroom about thirty minutes into first period and had gone back to retrieve it. She did not expect what she had just witnessed.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Sakura said upon Ino's arrival. "Where's your purse?"

"Oh, uhm, Temari wasn't in. And the door was locked. I'll get it later." Ino stammered back.

"Okay…" Sakura said eyeing her friend suspiciously. "Whatever you say… so listen, Sasuke's decided to throw a small party this weekend. Since we've all been pretty busy this summer, you know? And it'd be great if you can come."

"Yeah, okay." Ino absentmindedly listened to Sakura. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she recalled what she'd seen only moments earlier.

How could Shikamaru be with Temari? Ino remembered something about him liking her back in freshman year, but that was just a silly crush… right? They hadn't even been friends. They only knew each other because Shikamaru and Gaara were friends. That's all he was, though. When had it changed? When did Shikamaru become more to Temari that just one of her little brother's friends?

Ino shook her head. She didn't understand why she was thinking so much about it. It must've been because they had been talking about her. That was it. She frowned as she recalled being put down by Shikamaru. True, he wasn't her type. Definitely not. She'd never want to be with someone who smoked, anyways. It was unhealthy and a dirty habit.

"Ino? Ino!"

"Yeah, that's cool." Ino said, coming back from her thoughts.

"It's cool?" Sakura asked. "Ino, were you even listening to me?"

"Uhm… no, sorry. Lost in thought. What were you saying?" Ino smiled apologetically.

"Honestly." Sakura said. "I was talking about Hinata."

"Oh! Hinata, yeah. I'm glad she's back. She looked a little uncomfortable today, though." Ino noted.

"She must feel so lost. Suddenly leaving school halfway through. Neji didn't say much last year, but I think she was admitted somewhere." Sakura whispered.

"Don't say that, Sakura. Hinata's always been shy. We shouldn't assume what's happened to her. Also, I overheard my parents talking about it. My father heard from Hinata's that she became very sick and stopped eating out of stress. They found her fainted in her room and sent her to a hospital to get better." Ino said.

"She was looking awfully thin around that time last school year. I hope this year's better for her. We should invite her out sometime."

"Excuse me, ladies. But could you please go back to your work and not make plans in my class?" their teacher had come up behind them at the moment.

"Oh, sorry…" Ino apologized and went back to her work.

* * *

><p>Note that chapter two focuses on Ino, Temari, and Shikamaru. Later chapters will be like this, focusing on specific characters and whatnot. Don't worry, though. Everyone will be covered.<p>

Feedback appreciated. :D

x5012


	3. Chapter 3: Some

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"In addition to paintings and sketching, we will be covering sculpting-"<p>

Naruto sat in the back of the art classroom, texting as Anko was busy lecturing.

_The party's on Friday after school._ –Sasuke

_Where is it?_ –Naruto

_There are these chicks from the next town over. One of their rents will be out for the week._ –Sasuke

_Who's going?_ –Naruto

_All of us. And a few kids from their town. Don't worry about them, though._ –Sasuke

_Cool. Spread the word._ –Naruto

_Yeah. And don't forget to talk to Gaara about asking Kankuro to buy some drinks._ –Sasuke

"Uzumaki!" Naruto quickly dropped his phone into his lap and looked up at the angry Anko.

"Yes, Ms.?" He smiled.

"If I catch you texting in my class one more time-"

"What are you talking about? I see no texting going on around here." Naruto said, looking around the classroom in mock-confusion.

"I'm warning you, Uzumaki." Anko glared, turning around to write something on the board.

Naruto laughed and Gaara shook his head from the seat next to him. "Idiot…"

* * *

><p>"See you at lunch." Naruto said as he walked away from Gaara.<p>

"Have fun in history." Gaara called back.

"You know I won't!" He heard Naruto shout from behind as he continued walking to his next class.

"Hey, Gaara. You've got journal, right?" Tenten bounded out from the literature classroom.

"Yeah. Finally. I've been wanting that class for years." Gaara replied casually.

"Really? I didn't know you were into journalism." Tenten said.

"I like graphic editing and layout designs."

They continued the small talk until they reached the journalism classroom.

"Who the hell is that?" Gaara asked as they stopped by the door.

"The journalism teacher… you didn't know who he was?" Tenten said, walking in and taking a seat.

Gaara walked after her and took a seat to her left. As he continued staring at the teacher, he couldn't help but feel unsettled. Why didn't he know who the teacher was? He's been wanting this class. It seemed idiotic not to know the person who taught it.

He looked up at the board to see a few things written down.

_**Welcome to Journalism!**_

_**-Maito Gai**_

Gaara grimaced as he looked at the teacher once again. He had on a khaki trousers, with a tucked in white button up. Over that, he wore a light green vest. And Gaara wasn't positive, but Gai's shoes looked like they came out of an Italian men's boutique. Not only his attire, but his faced also irked Gaara… There was something about it.

Was it his awkwardly cut bowl-shaped haircut? Or maybe it was the intensely bushy eyebrows. Gaara was sure this reminded him of someone who annoyed him equally as much. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Excuse me. Is this the journalism room?"

Gaara looked up at the door and dropped his jaw in shock. He looked back at his teacher, then back at the boy standing in the doorway, then back at his teacher, and back at the boy.

"No fucking way…" He mumbled to himself.

"Welcome! This is indeed the journalism classroom! Please take a seat, and I will begin role call shortly." Gai said enthusiastically. "And might I add, young man, what an extremely lovely haircut you've got on yourself."

Gaara's eyes followed Lee as he walked to the other end of the classroom and took a seat. He watched as the boy settled himself in. Gaara couldn't tell why, but everything about Lee annoyed him. From the second he saw him, he didn't like him. Maybe it was the way he dressed. Lee had come to school in a dark green and black stripped, pullover hoodie, skinny jeans, and orange high-tops. The problem is that Gaara didn't hate it, he actually liked the style. He liked it so much, he actually almost wore the same kind of thing today.

He looked away from Lee and shrugged uncomfortably. He fiddled with his dark-red and black high-tops and loosened up the leg space on his jeans. Thankfully, he hadn't decided to wear a pullover and instead chose a simple gray jacket. It wasn't the way he dressed, he thought finally. He did admit that he didn't like that someone else dressed similarly to himself, though. So what was it? What was it about Rock Lee that Gaara hated so much?

The ring of a bell brought him out of his thoughts and Gai started to talk.

"Welcome to Journalism! I am Maito Gai, but please call me Gai-sensei." Gai said, smiling brightly at his class. "I'm very excited to have you all here. Journalism is a very interesting subject, and is also a difficult career to pursue. I'm happy to let you all know that this class will be in charge of the school's newspaper this year. With all I teach you, I hope we make an interesting and hard-hitting staff who gets the news out to the people!

"First off, does anyone have any experience in journalism?" he asked, looking around.

A few hands shot up, in which included Tenten and Lee.

"Yes, young lady with the blue hair streak, which I must say is a great way to express yourself. Expression is important in writing!" Gai-sensei said, walking over to Tenten's row.

"I've submitted a few picture to the school's newspaper last year." Tenten said.

"Ah, yes!" Gai said. "I remember your photo from the last year's spring formal. Sparked quite a controversy, which is always interesting. I think we might've found our assigned photographer. Next, boy with the handsome haircut."

"Uh, I was in the school newspaper staff at my last school as a reporter. I did a lot of the interviews." Lee said.

"And what is a newspaper without the reporters?" Gai smiled down at Lee, and moved on. After covering the rest of the class, he returned to the front of the room.

"All of you who don't have any experience in this field, don't worry. We can always find something you'll excel at as we learn. For now, please fill out these forms on what position you'd like to take in our staff. Also, your first assignment. I want you to go out there today and come back tomorrow with answers." Gai turned to the chalkboard and began writing down the assignment. "What do the students and faculty want to see in the paper? And your thoughts on a name for the paper."

* * *

><p>Gaara stood as the bell rang signaling the start of lunch.<p>

"Thank god." Tenten said. "This class is going to be hard to keep up with. First day, and already we have assignments that involve us getting out there."

"Yeah." Gaara said, as they walked out of the room. "Let's go to the senior lounge."

"Actually, I'm going to get lunch in the cafeteria. I'll be there later." Tenten said, then took a turn down another hall.

Gaara continued walking to the senior center. He was hoping to get there earlier than the rest and take up the whole couch. Journalism had really tired him out. Gai-sensei was just so energetic… And not only that, he had become close friends with the new student, who seemed to be able to double the amount of energy in the room. It was like they were sucking it out of everyone else.

"Excuse me!" came the unmistakable voice of Lee from behind.

Gaara groaned and started to walk faster, but the crowded hall did him no good. Soon, Lee had caught up with him. Lee started walking with Gaara, who tried his best to pretend he was alone.

"Fun class, right?" Lee said to spark a conversation. After no reply, he tried again.

"So, you're into art?" The red-head still refused to answer.

"Uhm… Gai-sensei is really amazing, huh?" Lee tried once more.

"You say amazing, I say crazy." Gaara mumbled under his breath.

"It talks!" Lee said cheerfully.

Gaara glared at him, opened the door to the senior lounge, walked in and closed it behind him.

"Someone looks like he's had a great time last period." Sasuke commented from a chair across the room.

"Shut it." Gaara said, throwing his bag into a locker and plotting himself on the couch, closing his eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

The door opened again and others walked in.

"Hey, Kiba. Get my text about the party?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I did." Kiba replied.

"Right in the middle of trig, too." Ino added. "Idiot forgot to turn his phone to silent."

"There's nothing like the sultry tones of the Baha Men during a lecture on trigonometric functions." Shino said.

Tenten walked into the room. "The cafeteria's totally hectic right now. I was with Neji, but lost him in a sea of freshman."

"It shouldn't be hard to find you. Who else in the school is weird enough to have blue hair?" Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura, kindly tell your infatuation to shut it." Tenten said as she sat at a computer.

"This isn't an infatuation, Tenten." Sakura giggled. "It's love."

Gags were heard all around the room. Smirking at his peer's disapproval, Sasuke took Sakura's face in his hands and began to passionately kiss her.

"Can't go an hour without having to eat each other's faces off?" Neji asked as he and Shikamaru walked into the room. "I swear… all through physics, those two were all over each other."

"Ino, here's your purse. You forgot it in homeroom." Shikamaru said, handing the blonde the blue purse. "Something wrong?"

Ino blushed and looked away as she took it. "No. Nothing. Thanks."

"When'd you get her purse?" Sakura casually asked Shikamaru.

"Oh, I was hanging out in homeroom since I didn't really have anywhere to go." Shikamaru responded as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"I thought you said no one was there when you went back?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Oh!" Ino stammered, avoiding the sudden stare from Shikamaru. "Uhm… I must've tried the wrong door. You know how the doors all look the same."

"You're so hopeless sometimes, Ino." Sakura laughed. Shikamaru, however, continued to stare at Ino.

"I think I'll get something to eat." Ino stood and quickly walked out of the room.

"Wierdo…" Kiba commented as the door shut behind her.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat, as well." Shikamaru said, standing to walk out.

"No one go anywhere!" Naruto said as he bounded into the room.

"I'm getting lunch." Shikamaru said, trying to pass.

"I've picked up lunch for everyone. Sit down. We have a party to discuss!" Naruto said, shoving a bag-full of sandwiches into Shikamaru's arm.

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru said as he was forced back to the arm of the couch.

"First off, everyone got Sasuke's text?" Naruto asked quickly. Everyone nodded, grabbing sandwiches out of the bag.

"Also, since it's a town over, we'll need transportation. Who's volunteering?" Naruto asked, grabbing two sandwiches.

"I can only take two people." Sasuke said.

"I talked to Ino about it, and she can take seven in her SUV." Sakura said, biting from Sasuke's sandwich.

"I'll take whoever's left." Neji said.

"Awesome. Someone wake Gaara up and tell him about it. Also, ask him about drinks. Kankuro should be able to get them." Naruto said, walking out of the room.

"Hey! Is that it?" Sasuke yelled after him.

"Yeah, I've got something to do. See you later!" Naruto said as he ran down the hall.

"So… who wants to wake Gaara?" Kiba asked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, sorry about the wait." Naruto said as he walked into the nurse's office. "I had to stop my the lounge. Here, I brought you a sandwich."<p>

"Thanks…" Hinata said as she took the sandwich.

"And sorry again, about knocking into you. Is your ankle okay?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

They had been in history class. Naruto had fallen asleep while looking out a window. The teacher had not been happy with it and yelled Naruto awake. Out of surprise, he shot up and knocked his desk over to the left. Unfortunately, Hinata had been sticking her left leg out into the aisle and the desk fell on her ankle.

"It's alright." Hinata said. "Just sprained…"

"Oh, thank god. Where'd the nurse go?" Naruto asked, as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"To get bandages, I think." Hinata replied.

After an awkward silence, Naruto tried to start a conversation.

"So, how's it being back in school?" Naruto asked.

"Fine."

"It's great that you're back." Naruto said. "History was awfully boring, wasn't it?"

"How would you know, you slept through half of it." Hinata smiled.

"Oh, you're right. I can't help it, though." Naruto grinned sheepishly. "So, did you hear about the party on Friday?"

"Oh, yeah. I received a text from Tenten a while ago."

"Awesome. You're going, right?" Naruto asked. "I've never really seen you out with us. You should definitely come."

"I've never really been out to a party, though." Hinata said.

"You're missing out." Naruto said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. "There's nothing like dancing 'til you drop to help you forget all the stressful things in life. And something funny always happens."

"I've never really danced before." Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry about that. After you see Neji's dancing, you'll definitely feel more confident." Naruto laughed.

Hinata giggled. "Maybe I'll go."

"No, you're definitely going." Naruto grinned. The nurse walked in and wrapped Hinata's ankle up in bandages. When it was over, the two teens left the office and headed down to the senior lounge. After a while of comfortable silence, Hinata blurted out a question.

"You're not going to ask what happened?"

Naruto looked as her, confused. "S-sorry… It's just that… well, normally people ask what happened to me; why I left school, you know? I haven't really talked to anyone this much without having to explain…"

Naruto stared as Hinata cast her eyes downward. After a moment, he spoke.

"It's okay. You're not ready to talk about it, right? If you were, you would've told me earlier. And I don't think it's something you really want to talk about right now, right?" Naruto asked.

Hinata stayed silent for a while, then smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not ready… I was just curious as to why you didn't ask. People usually ask."

"You'll tell me when you're ready, right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you when I ready."

"Oh, where have you two been?" Sasuke asked as Naruto entered the room followed by Hinata.

"Nurse." Naruto casually replied, sitting on the coffee table in the room.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked Hinata.

"Y-yeah. Just a sprained ankle." Hinata replied, taking the chair Neji offered her.

"So anyways, I tell her that my name is Henry Shale and that I work as a lawyer in a different town, here on vacation. And she totally falls for it." Kiba continued a story he was telling.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"His summer flings." Shikamaru said. "Apparently, we're on girl three out of seven."

"Whoa, someone's been busy." Naruto joked, punching Kiba in the arm.

"Yeah… just don't touch any of us." Gaara said from the couch. "I don't want to catch a disease or anything."

Everyone in the room laughed as Kiba blushed. "Tch, just jealous because I've got mad game with the ladies."

"Having mad game with the ladies isn't impressive if you lied your way to the win." Tenten commented.

"That's practically cheating in the game." Shino commented.

"Whatever." Kiba said.

* * *

><p>The bell rang ending lunch. Lee walked into the room. He glanced at Gaara before leaning against a locker. He wasn't sure what he did, but it seemed Gaara really hated him. Ino walked in soon after, avoiding the stare of Shikamaru. She sat on the remaining space by Gaara on the couch.<p>

"So, what do you think we'll be doing for student service?" Sasuke asked, playing with his phone.

"I don't know. Help out around the offices or something. File papers, organize cabinets?" Naruto suggested.

"I'd hate to get the library. Organizing all those book is going to be hell." Sakura said as she observed her nails.

"I'd rather organize books than work in the counselor's office." Tenten added in.

"Jiraiya's a total perv." Sakura said back.

"I think he's pretty cool." Kiba said.

"Of course you would, Mr. Shale." Naruto smirked.

Laughter was heard around the room. The door opened and in walked Tsunade, principal of Konoha Academy, and Shizune, her assistant.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She said, eyeing the students in the room. "As you all know, as seniors, you must complete a year of service to the school in order to graduate. As of now, there are six areas in the school that need help.

"The areas include the nurse's office, library, main office, counselor's office, the school beautification office, and my office. Since this year there are only thirteen seniors, two will work in each office. Since Mr. Akimichi will be absent for a while, he will be taken care of upon return. To keep it fair, you'll all be pulling slots out of this jar for placement."

Tsunade turned to Shizune and was handed a jar with a dozen pieces of paper folded in it. She handed the jar to Ino, who passed it after pulling her slip.

"Main office." Ino said.

"Principal's office." Gaara said.

"School Beautification Office." Naruto read. "What is that, anyways?"

"Students in the SBO will help improve the school through physical work." Tsunade said as she wrote down the assignments. "You'll be doing things like painting walls or planting flowers. Make the school look nicer."

"It's basically manual labour." Shikamaru said as he unfolded his slip. "Main office."

"Library." Tenten read.

"Nurse." Said Neji as he stuffed the slip in his pocket.

"School Beautification." Hinata read and returned the smile Naruto shot at her.

"I've got principal's office." Sasuke said.

"No fair." Sakura whined. "I have nurse. Gaara, want to switch?"

"No switching." Tsunade said. "What's the point of pulling slots if you're going to switch them?"

"Shino and I've got counselor's." Kiba said as Sakura huffed in disapproval.

"And I've got library." Lee said as he handed the empty jar back to Shizune.

"Well, then. Everyone is to report to the assigned offices. Uzumaki and Hyuuga, the SBO room is behind the gym. A volunteer from Konoha University will be your mentor. You've all got five minutes to get to wherever you need to be." Tsunade said and left the room, Shizune in tow.

"That woman's all business." Kiba said as he stood. "Well, then. Off to work."

* * *

><p>"So really, all you have to do is answer the phones and sign people in or out. You'll be called upon to run errands once in a while. That's pretty much it." Shizune smiled as she explained to Shikamaru and Ino.<p>

"Where are the other office workers?" Shikamaru asked, noting they were the only ones in the room.

"This is their lunch break. They can't take it during the student lunch because students are always coming in with things to be signed and verified. Don't worry, though. Barely anything serious happens during class hours." Shizune said, then walked through a door in the back to Tsunade's office.

The two teenagers sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before Shikamaru broke it.

"So, you're purse…" he started.

"Ah, yeah. Thanks for returning." Ino interrupted. "Really wouldn't know what I'd do without it. Has everything in it; my phone, wallet, keys."

"Did you really go to the wrong classroom?" Shikamaru said, staring at her.

Ino felt the stare and looked away. She blushed as she remembered what she saw earlier that day. "Uh, yeah. Of course. I'm pretty ditzy sometimes."

"Are you sure? Nothing happened that you want to talk about?"

"Haha, what are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Ino stammered as she organized the top of a counter. "I just went to the wrong classroom. What's there to talk about? Unless there's something you want to talk about…"

"Oh, no. You just seemed to act a little odd. There's nothing I have to say." Shikamaru replied, looking away.

"Oh, well, this just seems like a big misunderstanding." Ino said as she sat in a chair.

"Yeah… sure." Shikamaru said, doing the same.

And they sat there in an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think they'll make us do?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata waited in the SBO room.<p>

"I'm not sure…" Hinata responded, looking around.

They had been there for about ten minutes, but there was nobody else to be seen. The room was quite large, but filled with a lot of supplies that there was only enough room for a portable white-board, one table, and five chairs as a classroom area.

"There's some paint over there, so we might be repainting walls." Hinata noted, pointing to a corner of various paint buckets.

"And there are bags of dirt over there." Naruto said, pointing in the opposite direction. "So we really are planting…"

Ten more minutes passed and there was still no sign of a teacher.

"What're your next classes?" Naruto asked.

"Trigonometry, then gym." Hinata read off her binder on the table.

"Oh, awesome! We have all the same classes together." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled.

"You're really quiet, aren't you?" Naruto asked after another brief silence.

"Oh… sorry, is it bothering you?" Hinata blushed.

"No, it's not. Don't worry. It's just that I'm a loud and talkative person." Naruto laughed. "So, sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"For having to deal with me for a whole year." Naruto smiled.

Hinata laughed. "I don't mind. You're fun to be around."

"Really?" Naruto asked, blushing slightly.

"Uh… uhm…" Hinata turned red and looked away. "Yeah… you're easier to talk to than other people."

Naruto smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Awesome."

They continued chatting until the bell rang. The teacher never showed up, and Naruto was frustrated.

"I can't believe it. What kind of teacher totally ditches class?" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry. We've still got tomorrow. And if they never show up, think of this as another free class." Hinata smiled as they walked to fourth period.

* * *

><p>Well, here's chapter three. Sorry for staying on day one for so long. Don't worry, though. The story will progress better as time goes on.<p>

Feedback appreciated.

x5012


	4. Chapter 4: Filler

**Chapter Four**

"How was fifth?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke.

"Eh, Asuma's the same as usual." Sasuke replied. "We went right into work. Already have some homework."

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and threw it into the locker. It was fifth period, in which all the seniors took gym. The boys were in the locker rooms changing into their gym uniforms before the class started.

"I hate these." Kiba said as he pulled on the gym shirt. The uniforms were basic; white t-shirts with the school's crest on the front and a part of black, knee-length gym shorts. "They're itchy…"

"I honestly don't mind them." Sasuke said as they walked out of the locker room into the gym. "Especially said for the girls' uniforms."

The boys laughed as they walked to a set of bleachers on the other side of the gym.

"What's so special about the girls' uniforms?" Lee asked as he sat beside Neji.

"Just wait." Kiba said.

Soon enough, the girls came strutting out of their locker room. The uniforms were similar to the boys', the difference being in the bottoms. Fashioned after the traditional P.E. uniforms from Japan, the girls wore bloomers.

"Japan makes the best gym uniforms ever…" Kiba said absentmindedly.

"You got that right…" Naruto mumbled, studying Sakura's legs.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend, idiot." Sasuke kicked Naruto's back from the bleacher above.

"You don't have to kick me!" Naruto yelled, turning around and attempting to punch Sasuke in the arm.

"Alright, alright!" Kurenai, the gym instructor, came out from her office at that moment. "Enough playing around. Everyone take a seat."

The girls joined the boys on the bleachers and Kurenai went on with her lecture.

"Okay, seniors. As you can see, I am currently with child." Kurenai was indeed bigger than they all remembered from last year.

"No!" Naruto gasped in mock-surprise. "You're joking, sensei. You're still as slim as ever."

"Thank you for the compliment, Naruto." Kurenai laughed.

"Aww, how long?" Sakura asked, fawning over the pregnant woman.

"About four months." Kurenai responded.

"Heh, go Asuma." Sasuke muttered causing the boys to giggle amongst themselves.

"Oh, grow up." Tenten said.

"Alright, no bickering." Kurenai smiled. "Since I will not be able to fulfill my duties as a gym teacher properly, the school was kind enough to hire and assistant for me. While I do most of the teaching, he will help with physical instruction. Please be kind in welcoming Sai-sensei to our class."

A tall, pale man walked out of the gym offices. He had dark hair and slim eyes. His lips formed a sly smile. He walked over to Kurenai and waved at the students.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I'll be helping Kurenai out this year." He stated. A mumble of hellos came from the students in response.

"Well, then. First day back. Let's do something fun to hype you all up!" Kurenai said. "How about some dodgeball?"

Whoops of joy came from the boys as the girls groaned.

"Sensei, can I sit out for today?" Sakura asked. "Female issues."

"Okay, Sakura. You can sit out. But remember girls, you're only allowed one day to sit out a month. Use is wisely." Kurenai informed.

"Damn. Now the teams will be uneven." Kiba complained.

"I can play." Sai smiled.

"Well, since that's settled, let's pick teams!" Kurenai said cheerfully. "One girl captain, one boy captain."

"Call it!" Kiba said, running down the bleachers.

"You be captain, Tenten." Ino said. "You're the most athletic. Right, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah." Hinata smiled in agreement.

"Okay then." Tenten smiled back and joined Kiba on the gym floor.

* * *

><p>"Guess I'm on your team, ladies." Sai smiled at Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.<p>

"Excuse me, but I am not a lady." Neji said, annoyed.

"Me neither." Lee stated.

"Sorry we couldn't pick you, Neji!" Kiba called from the other side of the gym. "Tenten got you first!"

"Whatever." Neji mumbled beneath his breath.

"So, will we work with a strategy? Or just wing it?" Sai asked as the team stood together.

"Strategies." Neji said.

"Okay, Hinata and Ino hang back while Neji, Lee, Sai, and I run up to get balls. Make sure not to get hit and try to catch a ball if it's coming at you." Tenten said.

"If I may, I have an idea that might work." Sai said.

"Looks like they're working out a strategy." Shikamaru commented.

"Let them. We're still going to win." Sasuke said while stretching his throwing arm.

"Okay, let's start the game!" Kurenai yelled. She placed six rubber balls on the middle line of the gym court and backed out to stand in the bleachers. "On my mark! Remember the rules. If you're hit while holding a ball, you will relinquish that ball to the opposing team. Also, hits only below the waist!"

"That's not very fair for us!" Naruto opinionated.

"Deal with it!" Kurenai blew into her whistle.

As discussed, Tenten, Neji, Lee, and Sai ran for the middle of the court as Hinata and Ino stayed behind. From the other side of the court, all the boys rushed forward. Neji, Sai, and Lee were fast on their feet and had attained a ball each.

"Neji and Lee, aim for Kiba!" Sai instructed. The two aimed from opposite directions toward Kiba. Kiba was able to dodge Neji's throw, but Lee's had caught him off guard.

"Kiba, out!" Kurenai yelled and blew a whistle.

Grumbling, Kiba threw his ball over to Neji. Sasuke threw his ball at Tenten, who dodged it just barely, and picked up one of the balls thrown at Kiba. Gaara picked up the other. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara aimed at Ino and Hinata.

A whistle blew off. "Hinata, out!"

"Idiots!" Shikamaru yelled. "Now they have all the balls!"

"Sorry, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Hinata walked over to sit with Sakura.

"Don't apologize!" Sasuke scolded.

"Okay, quick team meeting!" Tenten said. The remaining five on the team gathered together.

"Okay. Since we have all the balls, we'll do what Sai-sensei said. Two people will aim at one target from opposite directions." Tenten quickly explained.

"Lee and I will try to take out Gaara." Neji said. "You and Sai-sensei should try taking out Sasuke. Those two are the strongest throwers."

"Ino, you just hold onto the two last balls. Hand them to us when we've thrown ours and do your best to not get hit." Sai smiled.

The five did as the talked about and succeeded in taking Gaara and, on an off-chance, Shino out. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke picked up the balls and threw them forcefully at Ino. Ino gave out a girlish cry as she leapt into the air.

"Freaking ballet." Shikamaru muttered. "Troublesome."

Sasuke caught a ball aimed at him from Tenten and pulled Kiba back into the game.

"Tenten, out!" came Kurenia's whistle.

"Damn." Tenten cursed as she walked off court.

A second whistle blew. "Shikamaru, out! Hinata, back in."

The whistle blew for a third time. "Lee, out! Gaara, back in."

A fourth whistle came. "Naruto, out. Tenten, in!"

A fifth. "Neji, out! Shino, in!"

A sixth. "Gaara, out. Lee, in!

After about four more whistles, Kurenai stopped the game.

"Okay… that's… enough…" she huffed. "If… I have… to… blow this whistle… one more time…"

"Who won?" Sasuke and Tenten asked.

"It… doesn't matter…" Kurenai said, sitting down on the bleachers.

"Of course it matters!" Sasuke said. He obviously liked winning.

"I think it's wonderful that everyone's in such good shape." Sai smiled as he handed Kurenai a bottle of water.

"Okay… that's enough for today." Kurenai said after taking a sip. "Change out, all of you. Tomorrow, we're starting fitness training."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Last class of the day." Naruto sighed as they walked into their homeroom.<p>

"And it's just a study period." Kiba smiled, slumping into the desk he sat at earlier that day.

"Welcome back." Temari smiled as they all walked in. "You guys smell."

"Gym." Naruto stated as he laid his head on his desk.

"You guys didn't shower?" Tenten asked.

"Nah. We were too busy trying to stuff each other in the lockers." Naruto laughed.

The guys laughed softly as they remembered their locker room escapades.

"Hey…" Shikamaru looked around the room. "Where's Lee?"

"Oh shit." Sasuke said.

"Someone will find him." Gaara shrugged as he pulled out a book.

"You guys!" Sakura cried. "We're Kurenai's last class of the day! He'll be stuck there until after school when a janitor comes by."

"I'll get him." Neji was about to walk out the door when Sai came in, a scared looking Lee behind him.

"Seems like you boys forgot something." He smiled as Lee walked into the room.

"It was so dark… and smelly…" Lee mumbled as he took a seat.

"Sai?" Temari stood and walked over to the gym teacher, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know Sai-sensei, Temari?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we take the same psychology class in the university. I didn't know you were interning here."

"Oh, not really interning." Sai smiled. "Just helping a teacher out for a bit."

"It's great you're here. Now I won't have to wait until tomorrow to ask you about that assignment. Let's talk out in the hall." Temari and Sai walked out of the classroom and closed the door behind them.

"They seem friendly…" Ino commented, eyeing Shikamaru.

"I wonder if they're an item." Sakura contemplated.

"Please stop talking about my sister's personal life in front of me." Gaara said as he flipped a page.

* * *

><p>The next three days passed dully. Everyone easily fell back in tow with the tedious school life. On Friday, Temari was out, so the seniors were allowed to spend their study period in the lounge.<p>

"So, who's ready for tonight?" Naruto asked from a computer. He had a report due for history on Monday and did not want to waste his beautiful weekend working.

"I talked to Kankuro. He said he'd buy drink, but I need the money before school lets out." Gaara said from a chair.

"Th-there's going to be alcohol?" Hinata asked Naruto. She, too, had been working on her report.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to." Neji assured her. "By the way, who's designated?"

"I'm driving, so I guess I'm not drinking." Ino said.

"Whoever is bringing a car isn't drinking." Sasuke said as he pulled a twenty from his wallet and handed it to Gaara.

"Really?" Kiba said as he pulled his wallet out. "Only twenty, Sasuke?"

"I'm not drinking, so why should I have to pay at all?" Sasuke said.

"Ino, can I tell my parents I'm staying at your place?" Sakura asked the blonde.

"Oh, I was going to Tenten's after."

"You can come, too." Tenten offered. "How about you, Hinata? Sleepover?"

"Sure." Hinata smiled.

"Guess this means after-party at Sasuke's and Naruto's." Kiba said.

"Whatever. Just don't be too loud." Sasuke said. "And if my television break again, I'm killing you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, yeah. I know. Not very interesting around here. Sorry. That's why the chapter is entitled _Filler_. Don't worry, though. Drama and action on its way in the next chapter. The gang goes to the party and many things happen that will develop the story.

Also, I'm thinking about showing you what the girls will be wearing to the party... Still undecided. It'd be nice to hear what you all think they should wear.

Feedback appreciated. :)

x5012


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**Warnings: **Strong language and substance abuse are included in this chapter. Be aware.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"I love out of town parties." Kiba said as he stared at the house.<p>

Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba had just arrived at the party in the next town and were standing in front of a huge, two-story, Victorian-modeled house. There were cars parked all over the lawn and loud techno music could be heard from the inside. There were already hundreds of teenagers littering the patio out front and strobe lights could be seen streaming through the windows.

"There's a pool in the back, too." A voice said behind them.

The five teenagers turned around and saw Sasuke and Sakura had just arrived.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked. "You left the apartment way before Ino picked me up."

"Had to park the car somewhere safe." Sasuke said. "No chance in hell I'm leaving it around a party."

"Well, then. Should we go in?" Kiba said as his eyes followed a small group of scantily clad girls.

"Yeah, I feel like dancing." Tenten smiled as she pulled Ino along with her into the house.

"Sasuke, we should dance." Sakura grinned and gripped Sasuke's forearm.

"Maybe." Sasuke mumbled. "Let's get inside."

"What about Neji and Gaara?" Naruto asked as they walked up the front steps.

"They went to get the drinks." Sasuke said. "They'll be here soon."

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled.

They had all just entered the house and the music blasted through their ears. The inside of the house was much worse than the outside. There were people crowded into every possible corner and the whole place smelled like liquor and booze.

"THEY'RE COMING LATER." Sasuke screamed back.

"WE'RE GOING TO DROP OUR COATS SOMEWHERE." Sakura yelled, indicating to herself, Tenten, and Ino.

The boys nodded as they squeezed themselves into the kitchen. Naruto had to take special care to not step on a couple furiously making out by the entrance.

"At least it's quieter in here." Sasuke said as he leaned onto a counter.

"Want a drink?" Kiba grabbed a cup and filled it up from a keg that was by the refrigerator.

"Nah, I don't trust party drinks." Shikamaru mumbled. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a case.

"I do, however, trust a Nara Roll." Naruto smirked as Shikamaru lit up a slim roll that had been pulled from the case.

"Been waiting all week for this." Shikamaru smiled as he took a drag. He passed it to Sasuke.

"Why a week?" Sasuke blew the smoke from his mouth as he passed it to Naruto.

"Trying to cut down." Shikamaru said. "Weekends only."

Naruto started coughing and thrust the joint at Shikamaru.

"Jeez, Naruto." Kiba laughed. "At least smoke it the right wa-"

Kiba, however, became silent as three girls walked into the kitchen.

"Damn…" Shikamaru muttered as he took another from the roll.

Tenten, Ino, and Sakura returned from hanging their coats. Tenten had on a plain, white t-shirt. It had a band name splattered across the front in black lettering and was ripped around the collar, leaving her left shoulder exposed. She wore a black, layered skirt that reached mid-thigh and fanned out. Her hair was in loose, messy buns and she stood two inches higher in black, stiletto boots.

Ino had gone with classic Ino; ballet. Her tank-top was black with tiny specks of colour that shimmered when she moved. On the front, there was a neatly tied bow in the same material. Her skirt started just under her bust. It fanned out as it stopped just above her knees and was layered with white lace. On her feet were ballet-styled flats that complimented her legs in a way no other footwear could compliment Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura smiled as she walked over to Sasuke, who stood there smirking. Sakura wore a stylish, cream-coloured, frilled tube-top that she tucked into a black, slightly poufy, party skirt. The skirt was tied round with a pink ribbon that had been bowed on her left hip. She wore white gladiator heels.

"Let's dance." Sakura grinned as she pulled Sasuke towards the living room.

"See you later." Sasuke smirked to the other men in to room.

"Jeez, Naruto. Could you be a little less obvious?" Tenten asked as she leaned against the counter where Sasuke had been previously.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked up from his previous activity of staring at Sakura's behind.

"Subtle." Shikamaru laughed. Tenten took the roll from between his fingers.

"Eurgh." Ino frowned. "Tenten, you're not really doing that tonight, right?"

"It's just to help me loosen up a little." Tenten said as she handed the joint back to Shikamaru. "Come on, let's dance."

"I guess." Ino said as she followed Tenten into another room.

"Well, then." Kiba filled his cup up and walked out of the kitchen. "Going to browse, if you get my drift."

A ringing came from Shikamaru's back pocket. He handed Naruto the joint and pulled the phone out. "Hello? Yeah… Okay. I'll be there."

Shikamaru hung the phone and turned to Naruto. "Neji just arrived. He has the drinks, so Sasuke and I are going to meet him."

Naruto shrugged and remained in the kitchen. He looked around. There were empty cups all over the counters and floor. People walked in and out, stumbling and tripping over themselves. He wasn't positive, but he was sure there was a thong hanging from the pots and pan rack above the kitchen's island. There were muffled noises from the doorway. Naruto looked to find the same couple he had to walk over earlier become more intimate.

"Really… right in the kitchen?" Naruto frowned and walked out of the kitchen. Once again, his hearing was impaired as the noise from the living room filled the hall. He looked around and walked up the staircase at the end of the hallway. Hopefully, there was an empty room somewhere he could relax in.

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Someone scored." Sasuke said as Neji opened the trunk of his car. It had a cooler filled with all kind of colourful drinks.<p>

"Everyone can have two drinks each." Neji said. "We'll finish the rest at your place."

"Jeez, don't regulate our fun." Shikamaru pulled six drinks out of the cooler and began to walk away.

"Hey! I said two only!" Neji yelled after him.

"The girls are inside." Sasuke grabbed six more. "These are for them."

"Naruto and Kiba." Gaara said as he pulled six more out and walked toward the house with Sasuke.

"Dammit. Don't blame me if there are no drinks later!" Neji mumbled angrily as he closed the trunk.

"Neji… don't be so angry." Hinata said as she climbed out of the car. "They're just trying to have fun."

"Yeah, I know." Neji said. "You… are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Hinata smiled. "I've been to parties before. You don't have to worry about me."

"Okay then. Where's Shino?"

"He went inside already. Let's go." Hinata and Neji headed for the house.

* * *

><p>"WHOO! I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Kiba yelled as he jumped onto a table.<p>

"Oh god…" Sasuke muttered.

"This is why we don't drink party drinks. You never know what they're spiked with." Shikamaru shook his head and handed Ino and Tenten their drinks.

"He's totally lost it!" Ino laughed as she pushed the drink back.

Shikamaru gave her a confused look.

"I'm driving, remember?" Ino said over the music.

"But I'm not!" Sakura reached over and took the drink from Shikamaru's hand.

"Neji's here?" Tenten asked as she opened her bottle.

"He should be coming in soon." Shikamaru said.

The all turned as a loud crash was heard. Kiba had just fallen onto a side table and crushed the lamp on it.

"Everyone just act as if you don't know him." Neji said as he joined the group.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Tenten giggled. "Where's Hinata?"

"Bathroom." Neji said.

"SHINO!" Kiba's voice yelled as he stumbled over to them.

"Shit." Sasuke said.

Shino sighed as Kiba flung himself to the quiet boy. "You're drunk."

"Me? Nahh…" Kiba slurred. "I just had one drink."

"Liar." Shikamaru smirked.

"PANTS ON FIRE!" Kiba laughed. "Let's dance!"

The drunken teenager started to flail around wildly as his friends laughed.

"Sounds like a plan!" Ino giggled as she and Sakura joined him, the others following soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Oh! I-I'm sor-sorry!" Hinata gasped and closed the door. She had gone upstairs in attempt to find a bathroom, but had failed miserably. Behind every door she opened was a couple doing things she definitely didn't want to see.<p>

Frowning, she continued down the hallway. She closed her eyes as she tried one more door. She walked into the room and found it empty. It was spacious and decorated elegantly. From experience, she knew it was a master bedroom. Master bedrooms always had their own bathrooms. Hinata walked to the other end of the room and opened a door to find a huge bathroom. Smiling, she walked over to the mirror.

"Who's there?" A voice came from the bathtub.

"S-sorry!" Hinata stuttered and shut her eyes. She didn't want to see anything she'd regret later. "So sorry! I'm… I'll… sorry. I'll just… just go."

"Hinata?"

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and turned toward the bathtub. Naruto was sitting in it, fully clothed. She sighed in relief and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…" She shrugged.

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto stood up and stepped out of the bathtub. "Just… well… I don't really know what I'm doing."

Hinata laughed softly. "It's fine. You seemed to be enjoying yourself."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "It's quieter than downstairs."

"It is…" Hinata said. They stood there, looking around awkwardly.

"You look nice!" Naruto smiled.

"T-thank you." Hinata slightly blushed. She had come to the party dressed modestly. She wore a light blue, v-neck tank-top with a loose, stripped cardigan over it. Her skirt had a pastel flower pattern and fell just below her knees. It was topped with a braided brown belt. And on her feet were light blue flats with a bow on the tops.

"So… yeah…" Naruto mumbled. "What are you doing up here?"

Hinata blushed. "Well… I… was looking for…"

Naruto was confused for a moment before it hit him. It was his turn to blush in embarrassment. "Oh! It's a bathroom. Of course you're… I… sorry. I'll just leave."

"Uh… sorry." Hinata blushed harder as she looked down at her feet.

"No! I'm sorry." Naruto apologized. "I'll just wait in the hall for you."

Naruto walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. He ruffled his hair as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm such a doof…" He mumbled to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice carried down the hall. "Naruto, come on! We're all going outside."

Naruto watched as Sakura stumbled towards him. She clearly had a drink... or three. She fell against him and started giggling. Naruto blushed as he caught her around the waist.

"Let's go!" She laughed. "Everyone's going to hang out outside. There's a pool!"

She started tugging on Naruto's shirt.

"Calm down, Sakura!" Naruto said as he pulled her upright. "I'm going!"

"Yay!" Sakura cheered as she walked back down the hall. "We're going outside!"

"Sakura! Watch out!" Naruto yelled as Sakura tripped over a rug. "Shit."

As he ran to help her get downstairs safely, the master bedroom's door opened.

"Sorry I took so-" Hinata was cut off as she looked around, finding no one. She sighed and walked back into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed and started to breath in and out.

"Calm down…" She mumbled to herself. "No big deal… Just… forget about it."

* * *

><p>"I'M FREE WILLY! KING OF THE SEA!" Kiba yelled as he dove into the pool. Everyone had decided to go outside to cool off.<p>

"Someone go save the dolphin!" Tenten laughed.

"Free Willy is a whale." Ino sighed at her drunken friend.

"Sweet! They've got a gazebo." Sasuke said pointing across the pool.

"There are people in it." Shikamaru said.

"Kick 'em out." Gaara led the group over.

"Excuse us!" Sasuke said to the small group of people in the gazebo.

"We don't mean to interrupt, but- Hey, you're that guy from school." Shikamaru noticed someone in the crowd.

"Oh!" Lee turned and looked at them all. "What are you all doing here? This is amazing!"

"You know them, Lee?" Another boy in the gazebo asked.

"Yes! These are my classmates from my new school!" Lee smiled brightly as he walked over to them. "We're just about to go back inside. It's all yours."

"Thanks." Shikamaru mumbled as Lee and his friends walked away.

"He looks a little…" Sasuke started.

"Don't." Gaara stopped him. "It's none of our business."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as they all sat around the gazebo. "Where's Sakura?"

"SASUKE!" Naruto's voice yelled. "She's totally wasted!"

Everyone laughed as Naruto half-carried, half-dragged Sakura toward them. As soon as they arrived at the gazebo, Sakura flung herself into Sasuke's arms and began to kiss him furiously.

"She smudged her make-up on my shirt." Naruto grumbled as he sat next to Neji.

"Hey… has anyone seen Hinata?" Neji asked. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he stood up.

"Shit!" He turned to run back to the house, but stopped when he noticed Hinata walking out.

"THERE SHE IS!" Tenten screamed. "I win! I win! What do I get?"

"An Advil in the morning." Shikamaru muttered. "What's wrong with you, Naruto?"

"Oh… uh…" Naruto sat back down. "Nothing, sorry… Pass me a drink?"

Shikamaru handed Naruto his drink.

"I'M A SHARK NOW! RAWR!"

Hinata screamed as Kiba surfaced the side of the pool Hinata was walking along and pulled her in.

"Fucking Kiba!" Neji yelled, running to the pool.

"N-neji!" Hinata surfaced and held her hands up. "I'm fine! It's okay. Just calm down!"

"He almost drowned you!" Neji yelled.

"It's okay. I'm f-fine." She repeated as she swam to the edge of the pool. "He's just playing. You know how Kiba is."

"Whatever." Neji glared as Kiba floated on his back, spitting water out of his mouth towards the sky.

"Well, I think it's time we head out." Sasuke said. Sakura had passed out on his lap.

"Agreed." Shikamaru said. Everyone stood up. "Someone get Kiba out of the pool."

"On it." Shino said. He and Gaara walked out of the gazebo to the pool.

"Ino, take Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he lifted her in his arms.

"Okay, anyone else?" Ino asked. "I'm not taking Kiba."

"Then, take Gaara." Shikamaru said. "Sasuke will take me. Neji will take Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. You take Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and Gaara."

* * *

><p>"KIBA!" Ino yelled. "Get off of my car! You're going with Neji!"<p>

"Be swift, my noble steed!" Kiba laughed madly as he stood atop Ino's vehicle.

"I want to go with Neji!" Tenten wailed. "Please Ino? Please? Can I go with Neji, please?"

"Fine, but I'm still not taking Kiba. Get him off!" Ino said angrily.

"On it." Shino said. He and Gaara walked toward the car.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Hinata. They were leaning against Neji's car, waiting for everything to settle down before they could leave.

"Yeah." Hinata answered.

"Uh… sorry about earlier…" Naruto said. "Sakura was drunk and-"

"It's fine." Hinata cut him off with a smile. "I'm fine, see?"

Naruto looked at her uncertainly before agreeing. "Yeah… okay. Just wanted to make sure."

"NO!" Kiba wailed as Gaara attempted to pull him off Ino's vehicle. "Not my Black Beauty!"

"He's so drunk!" Tenten laughed. "Your car is blue!"

"It's white." Ino sighed.

"If everyone just listened to me when I said two drinks only." Neji shook his head as he led Tenten to his car.

* * *

><p>"So much for an after party…" Shikamaru mumbled as they entered Naruto's room. He and Sasuke had been the last to arrive. They returned to the complex only to find everyone but Naruto, Neji, and Ino knocked out.<p>

"God… they're going to be hell in the morning." Sasuke grimaced as he looked around the room. "Can you and Ino run down to the convenience store to pick up some water, orange juice, and Advil?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Yeah, sure." Ino said. "You don't mind if we walk, right? It's just down the street."

"Whatever." Shikamaru said.

"Good. Neji, Naruto, and I will bring the girls upstairs." Sasuke said as he leaned down to pick Sakura up. "Where's Gaara?"

"Dropped him home. He said he didn't feel like staying the night." Ino said as she and Shikamaru walked out.

* * *

><p>Ino and Shikamaru walked out of the store, hands laden with bags. "I hope this is enough."<p>

"It should be." Shikamaru mumbled. "It's only really Kiba, Tenten, and Sakura we need to worry about."

"That Kiba." Ino frowned. "I'm going to kill him if there's a mark on my car."

A ring streamed from Shikamaru's pants and he stopped to pull his phone out.

"Hello?" He answered. "Yeah… No. I'm staying at Sasuke's. It was alright. Loud…"

Ino walked on. She tried not to listen to Shikamaru's conversation. Shikamaru hung the phone and jogged up to her.

"Thanks for waiting." He said sarcastically.

"Sorry…" Ino muttered. "Your mom?"

"Uh, yeah." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Liar."

Shikamaru stared at her as they walked, then muttered. "Troublesome…"

"It's okay. Sorry. I'll stop prying." Ino said.

"No. It's fine. I know you know." Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

"I don't know anything." Ino crinkled her nose at the smell of the smoke.

"Stop lying. You're not good at it." Shikamaru mumbled with the cigarette in his mouth.

"Fine." Ino walked ahead of him to avoid the smoke.

"Don't tell anyone." Shikamaru said.

"I won't." Ino walked into the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Tenten wailed as she flipped in her bed. "My head…"<p>

"Your fault!" Ino scolded. She handed her a bottle of orange juice.

"Oh god, Ino!" Sakura pulled on Ino's hair. "It hurts!"

"Think about this the next time you two drink a gallon of alcohol each." Ino swatted Sakura's hand away. "Hinata, can you go downstairs and get one more bottle of orange juice?"

Hinata walked out of the room and downstairs. She paused in front of Naruto's room. There were yells coming from behind the door. Hinata knocked tentatively.

"Morning!" Naruto answered the door, looking like a mess. His hair was ruffled and his clothes wrinkled. "Sorry. Kiba woke up and drank a little more before we all got up."

Hinata looked around Naruto into the room. Kiba was jumping on the bed, throwing the pillows and sheets everywhere.

"Fucking dammit!" Shikamaru cursed. "Someone call Gaara!"

"I can't be tamed!" Kiba said as he threw a pillow in Sasuke's face.

"That's it!" Sasuke glared and tackled Kiba to the bed. "Tie him down, now!"

"Eh-heh… Sorry." Naruto walked out and closed the door behind him. "Did you need something, Hinata?"

"Y-yeah… Ino wanted more orange juice."

"Wait here." Naruto disappeared back into the room and returned with a bottle of juice. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and turned to leave.

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto stopped her. "About last night, I want to make it up to you?"

"Last night?" Hinata stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"You know… the bathroom…"

"Bathroom?" Hinata laughed softly. "You must be hungover as well. I don't remember anything about that."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Sorry. Ino needs this. I'll talk to you later." Hinata smiled and walked back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it took so long. Hope you all enjoyed that. Things are going to start getting more serious around here! We'll soon see more character development and such.

Feedback appreciated!

Until next time, then.

x5012


End file.
